


Progreso

by Morgana932



Category: Kougami x Akane - Fandom, Psycho-Pass, Shinkane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana932/pseuds/Morgana932
Summary: Esta historia se basa en el anime Psycho Pass y sus personajes. Este fanfic se sitúa cinco años después de la película, es decir en el año 2121.Nuestro protagonista, Kougami Shinya deberá resolver un misterio que involucra a Tsunemori Akane, la cual se haya desaparecida desde hace 7 meses. Junto con su amigo Ginoza Nobuchika y con el apoya de los ejecutores de la División 1, tendrán que buscar a la inspectora sin que el Sistema Sibyl los alcance primero.
Kudos: 2





	1. Perdida

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma así que me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error o algo así. Este fanfic es el primer Kougami x Akane que escribo y que también estoy publicando en otra plataforma (que no voy a nombrar, pero ya deben imaginar cual es)
> 
> Encontremonos en twitter, solo busquenme como @hurricane932. ¡¡Gracias!!

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Tsunemori Akane vio por última vez a Kougami Shinya. Habían pasado siete años desde que la División 1 vio por última vez a Tsunemori Akane. Siete meses desde que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la inspectora desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los altos mandos no tenían idea alguna sobre el paradero de Tsunemori, pero tampoco invertían mucho esfuerzo en intentar averiguarlo. La orden sobre la suspensión de la investigación de la desaparición de Tsunemori Akane ya había sido dad hace un mes. Los ejecutores de la División 1 estaban más que dispuestos a seguir la investigación, pero la orden era absoluta. Ni siquiera tenían el apoyo de la inspectora Shimotsuki, la cual hay que agregar, se veía más feliz y radiante que nunca.

Ginoza y los demás se sentían frustrados, no podían evitar pensar que algo podrían hacer, pero nada podían hacer. Solo eran perros de caza que debían obedecer a su amo, el problema era que el amo que respetaban se hallaba desaparecida. Aunque a Kasei y Shimotsuki poco les importaba esto. Solo les quedaba callarse y seguir persiguiendo sus propias colas, como los perros que eran.

Ginoza no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hubiera hecho Kougami Shinya. Probablemente hubiera ido a buscarla, costara lo que costara, aunque esto significara desafiar la ley y perder la vida en el intento. Él no se hubiera dado por vencido. No, Kougami no se hubiera conformado con la vacía promesa de Kasei sobre reanudar la investigación en un futuro próximo. Él hubiera repudiado aquella orden y habría seguido investigando por sus propios medios. Mientras, él estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo de la habitación lamentándose y envidiando el coraje de Kougami, como casi todos los días.

Y fue en ese momento en que descubrió el camino para solucionar el caso de la desaparición de Tsunemori. No entendía como no se le había ocurrido antes. Quizás llego a esa conclusión por el cansancio, o porque no había comido en todo el día, quizás porque repudiaba la actitud indiferente de Kasei y Shimotsuki, quizás era porque estaba desesperado, o quizás porque simplemente no quedaba otra alternativa.

Era el único camino que le quedaba por seguir, y aunque había expresado claramente que Kougami era un idiota por abandonar Japón y a sus compañeros, es lo mismo que tendría que hacer el: escapar de los ojos de Sibyl y encontrar al idiota de Kougami. Esto no seria fácil, primero debía descubrir como escapar de ahí y segundo, dar con el paradero actual de Kougami.  
No entendía muy bien el por qué, de hecho, nadie lo entendía, pero Tsunemori Akane y Kougami Shinya estaban conectados. No sabía si era el destino o porque así lo quería alguna existencia superior (si es que esta era real) pero nadie entendía mejor a uno que el otro. Estaban condenados a encontrarse una y otra vez.

Kougami era su camino a la verdad. Él jamás se negaría a resolver este misterio, no sabiendo que Akane estaba perdida, que necesitaba su ayuda.


	2. Libro en blanco

Kougami Shinya tuvo un sueño extraño. No era extraño que soñara con Tsunemori Akane, pero su sueño parecía una situación muy fuera de lugar.  
Cada vez que la castaña aparecía en su cabeza, se trataban de recuerdos que compartía con ella, o cuando necesitaba una segunda opinión con respecto a algún asunto que estuviera atormentándolo mentalmente, o que su lógica de criminal no pudiera visualizar ciertos aspectos sobre algo A veces necesitaba de la pureza y lógica de Akane.  
Por supuesto que solo ella podía ayudarlo en esos momentos, aunque no estuviera de forma física ahí, con él. A Kougami le bastaba con tenerla en su mente. A aquella única persona con vida que podía entenderlo, aunque ella fuera consciente del errado camino que Kougami había tomado. Aunque el fuera un criminal y ella un ciudadano perfecto. Después de todo, Tsunemori Akane era la única capaz de igualarlo e incluso superarlo. Sonreía con nostalgia al recordarla.  
Pero esta vez fue todo muy distinto. Era Akane, de eso no cabe duda, pero esta vez parecía diferente. Parecía más distante y perdida en algún pensamiento que vagaba por su cabeza. Parecía que solo desvariaba y aun así, Kougami no pudo evitar percibir que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró sentado frente a una larga mesa de madera, de esas que las personas hacían a mano antiguamente. Al otro extremo de la mesa distinguió a Tsunemori vestida de blanco, leyendo un libro que parecía estar blanco, y en medio de la mesa un cenicero con un cigarro encendido. Antes que Shinya pronunciara palabra alguna, la mujer dejo el libro en la mesa y hablo:  
-qué crees que sucedería si la profetisa creyera que un humano es el dios al que rinde tributo?  
-intentaría liberarlo de su cuerpo mortal con el fin de volverlo el dios que cree que es- contesto Kougami un poco nervioso  
-exacto, endiosarlo- agrego Tsunemori aun con vista perdida en algún lugar y pasando sus dedos sobre el libro  
-¿por qué me preguntas esto?  
-quien sabe- subió una de sus piernas a la silla y se abrazó a esta- evolución quizás  
Kougami la miro confundido, pero ella solo fijo su vista en él y sonrió. Aquel cigarro que permanecía encendido en medio de la mesa, comenzó a producir más y más humo, hasta que la habitación se oscureció y ni sus manos lograba distinguir. Kougami abrió los ojos y se encontró de vuelta en su cama, mirando el techo de la habitación. Aun sentía el aroma del humo de aquel cigarro.  
Se levantó y salió a fumar. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir Tsunemori? ¿Endiosar? ¿Evolución? Nada en ese momento tenía sentido, y la situación estaba a un paso de empeorar sin que él lo supiera. Uno de los niños que vivía en aquel campamento se le acerco agitado y nervioso a Kougami. Al parecer alguien, un hombre lo estaba buscando. Shinya calmadamente se llevó el cigarro encendido en su mano a la boca y luego exhalo sin inmutarse:  
-sea quien sea, dile que no estoy aquí- dijo al muchacho  
-no llevo ni cinco minutos aquí, y ya quiero golpearte- interrumpió una voz masculina que se acercaba  
-¡¡¿G-Gino?!! ¡¡¿eres tú?!!- Ginoza Nobuchika se encontraba de pie justo frente a el  
-por supuesto que soy yo, idiota- Kougami no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué diablos hacia Ginoza Nobuchika ahí?  
-pero ¿qué haces aquí?  
-sobre eso quiero hablar. Créeme que no me hace gracia alguna, pero necesito tu ayuda- dijo con dificultad, como si su orgullo le gritara que no pronunciara esas palabras


	3. Sacrificio

Siete meses perdida y nadie movió un dedo para encontrarla. Kougami estaba iracundo, no podía creer que Gino tardara siete meses en ir a buscarlo, siete meses en los que ella quizás ya estaba muerta. No quería pensar en semejante aberración, pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Estaba furioso, pero más que con Ginoza, era con el mismo. Si él hubiera estado con ella, quizás esta atrocidad no habría sucedido, o al menos la habría buscado mucho antes.  
Tomaba su cabeza con sus manos, revolvía su cabello, encendía un cigarro y lo fumaba, encendía otro cigarro y lo fumaba. Hizo esto un par de veces más antes de que Ginoza perdiera la paciencia y le gritara que se detuviera  
-¿qué quieres que haga? Esto es desesperante- gruño en respuesta  
-enfocarte en este asunto. No ganaras nada si te desesperas- respondió Ginoza irritado  
-lo dices como si fuera fácil. Tu también estas desesperado. Viniste hasta aquí por mi ayuda, Gino, y eso dice mucho  
-sea o no así, tu cerebro solo es basura si no te calmas- ambos esquivaron la mirada molesta del otro- Tsunemori mantendría la calma a la hora de resolver un caso  
Esto último fue el equivalente a una puñalada, y no solo para Kougami, sino que para Ginoza también. El silencio hizo una triunfante aparición en ese momento. Ambos tenían claro que decían esas palabras hirientes y frías porque estaban molestos con ellos mismos y solo se desquitaban con el otro:  
-lo siento- dijo Ginoza rompiendo el silencio  
-tienes razón, perdón  
-dejen su orgullo de machos para más tarde, por favor- la voz de Kunizuka Yayoi resonó en toda la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a Kougami  
-oh! es cierto- Ginoza saco una radio de su bolsillo- Kunizuka, ¿cómo va todo por allá?  
-no muy bien. Si Shimotsuki pudiera, te desollaría vivo en este momento- Ginoza soltó una leve risa  
-no me extraña, después de todo escape sin que ella o alguien lo notara. Eso es el equivalente a burlarme de su amado Sistema Sibyl. Lo siento  
-está bien, Hinakawa y Sugo han estado distrayendo a Shimotsuki con el caso que tenemos en este momento  
-¿te tomo mucho esfuerzo encontrar a Shinya-kun? - ahora era la voz de Shion que salía de la radio  
-bastante. Todos en este lugar se hacen los ciegos, sordos y mudos. Y luego resulta que cuando lo encuentro, el muy idiota se hace el desaparecido  
-oye, oye, no tenía idea de que eras tú quien me buscaba. Dame algo de crédito- interrumpió Kougami  
-y bien Shinya kun ¿nos vas a ayudar? - pregunto Shion  
-eso no es siquiera necesario de preguntar, Shion- respondió Kougami  
-por supuesto que lo hará- dijo Kunizuka- recuerda que el traiciono a Tsunemori-san y huyo para matar a Makishima, sin valorar el que ella lo quiso salvar hasta el final  
No podía negar que Kunizuka Yayoi tenía razón. No se arrepentía de matar a Makishima Shougo, pero le pesaba mucho haber abandonado a Akane y romper la promesa que le había hecho. Ahora más que nunca  
-le diste justo donde le duele- dijo Ginoza a Yayoi- las contactare en cuanto tenga algo o las necesite  
-bien, tengan cuidado- y se cortó la transmisión  
Después de eso, se encaminaron a la ciudad. Uno de los pocos lugares del sudeste asiático donde no se encontraba la presencia de Sibyl. Era una ciudad antigua y llena de personas, tiendas por todos lados, y vendedores que ofrecían sus productos en las calles. Era fácil perderse, por lo que Ginoza intentaba mantenerse cerca de Kougami.  
Entre todas las personas del lugar, Kougami pudo distinguir la figura femenina que lo observaba. Akane lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la multitud. Vestía un largo vestido blanco, un velo blanco transparente cubría su cabeza y un brillo artificial cubría su cuerpo. Parecía una hermosa novia. Su rostro impávido y serio no cambiaba su expresión, provocando escalofríos en Kougami.  
La figura fantasmal de Akane comenzó a caminar por una de las calles, alejándose de ambos hombres. Ginoza estaba distraído mirando lo que los vendedores ofrecían, por lo que demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que Kougami salió corriendo, y sin saber por qué.  
Kougami la seguía como podía, mientras ella avanzaba sin dificultad alguna entre la multitud, Shinya apenas lograba seguirle el paso. Los gritos de Ginoza llegaban hasta los oídos de Kougami, pero este nada de atención le daba. Solo estaba concentrado en no perder de vista a Akane. Pero se le perdió de todos modos, al menos por un momento, hasta que a lo lejos la vio caminar, separándose del tumulto.  
La mujer se detuvo y giro su torso para mirar a Kougami, sus pies descalzos estaban sobre el mar. Una triste sonrisa adorno su pálido rostro y el velo que cubría su cabeza se soltó, dejándose arrastrar por viento, danzando frente a Kougami. La suave tela acaricio su rostro y siguió su camino. La figura de Tsunemori Akane desapareció en un parpadeo y aquel momento de paz solo fue interrumpido por un agitado Ginoza que no entendía que le había sucedido a su amigo para que este reaccionara de esa forma  
-¿pero qué demonios te sucede?!- Ginoza intentaba recobrar el aliento  
-oye Gino, llegaste a este país por mar, no es así? - dijo Kougami sin dejar de mirar el punto donde antes estaba Akane  
-así es, al igual que tu  
-Akane está viva- saco un cigarro y lo encendió- y sigue en Japón  
Ginoza no entendía que sucedía, pero sabía que la respuesta de su amigo era cierta. Kougami no podía explicar que fue lo que vio, una visión, un holograma, o simple locura, pero si entendió lo que le quiso decir: Tsunemori Akane no estaba vestida de novia, era un sacrificio que fue hasta él para decir adiós.  
Ahora las cosas ilógicas comenzaban a cobrar sentido...


	4. Señales

Todo era una locura. Altísimos niveles de estrés por toda la ciudad y nada que pudiera ocasionarlos. Todos al mismo tiempo, y cuando llegaban los inspectores en compañía de los ejecutores, nada, absolutamente nada inusual ocurría en el lugar, todas las personas se mantenían en su calmada rutina. Mientras tanto, en las computadoras y las alarmas de sus oficinas, marcaban altos números de estrés de área. Era un caos sin razón aparente, pero no les quedaba de otra más que investigar cada lugar señalado por los escáneres.  
Mientras tanto, Karanomori Shion estaba hecha un lío en su oficina, intentando ayudar a los inspectores y ejecutores desde ahí, y cuando más ajetreada estaba la rubia, la puerta detrás suyo se abrió y alguien entro  
\- disculpa, pero si traes más trabajo para mí, tendrás que volver luego- se adelantó a decir la rubia, claramente molesta- ¡¡los escáneres se volvieron locos!!  
Pero nadie le respondió, ni siquiera escucho pasos que entraran ni pasos que se fueran. Como si la puerta se hubiera abierto sin motivo aparente. No le habría dado importancia dado a lo extraño que estaban reaccionando las computadoras y escáneres, pero la intensa mirada que sentía a sus espaldas observándola y que le producía un escalofrió tras otro, y del hecho de que ningún inspector ni ejecutor se encontraba en el edificio.  
A pesar de las constantes peticiones que recibía de todos los detectives esparcidos por la ciudad, se dio el tiempo de despegar su mirada de los múltiples monitores y girar lentamente su rostro para verificar si sus instintos le jugaban una mala pasada o le advertían una presencia aparte de la suya ahí. Nerviosamente se giró, como si temiera que quien estuviera detrás suyo la atacara si hacia un movimiento brusco. Para su sorpresa, una fantasmal figura estaba sentada sobre su sofá  
-A-Akane-chan? - la nerviosa voz de Shion fue apenas escuchada por Kunizuka Yayoi, causando sorpresa en esta  
-Shion? ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué dijiste eso? - pero la rubia no contestaba- Shion, contesta!! ¿Qué sucede ahí?  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Blanco fue lo primero que pudo distinguir Kougami Shinya al despertar, pero no tardo en salir de su aturdimiento por el sueño, ya que ante sus atónitos ojos, tenía a Tsunemori Akane. Su mirada era fría y aun así mostraba cierta curiosidad. Vestía un vestido blanco de tirantes, sus pies estaban descalzos y se encontraba agachada con sus codos apoyados sobres sus muslos. Sin pestañear siguió cada movimiento que realizo Kougami, el cual intentaba acercarse a su amigo aun dormido, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no espantarla.  
Ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban, Kougami intentando deducir lo que ella quería y pensaba, y Akane estaba a la espera de cualquier reacción del hombre frente a ella. Pero algo extraño sucedía con Tsunemori, no solo se trataba de la sospechosa aparición de esta o de su raro comportamiento, sino que no parecía ella mientras Kougami estaba seguro que lo era  
-¿Eres Tsunemori Akane?- al fin pregunto Kougami. La chica solo sonrió- Gino, Gino, despierta, por favor despierta  
-¿qué quieres? acabamos de llegar a Japón, y fue muy difícil, déjame dormir un poco mas- respondió el otro hombre  
-hablo enserio, despierta- insistía Kougami sin despegar su mirada de la mujer frente a él- vamos, tienes que ver esto- y se giró para agitar el cuerpo de su amigo  
-¿pero qué demonios quieres?- Ginoza se enderezo- ¿qué te sucede?  
-ella, ella estaba aquí- respondió Kougami al darse cuenta de que Akane había desaparecido- Tsunemori estaba aquí, frente a mi  
-¿estás seguro? porque yo no la veo- Ginoza respondió escéptico  
-no bromearía con algo así, la vi, estoy seguro de eso- insistió molesto  
-¿estás seguro de que lo que fumas son cigarrillos y no otra cosa?  
Kougami estaba a punto de responderle bastante molesto por su comentario, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Kunizuka Yayoi, que provenía de la radio con la que Ginoza se comunicaba con sus compañeros  
-¿están ambos ahí? ¿ya llegaron a Japón? - su voz se escuchaba un tanto nerviosa  
-sí, ya llegamos y estamos ambos ¿sucedió algo? - los dos hombres lograron percibir el extraño tono de voz de la mujer  
-sí, aunque puede que no nos crean. Es algo imposible, pero las cosas aquí están muy raras y ya no sé qué pensar  
-cuéntanos, aunque no lo creas las cosas aquí también están raras- respondió Ginoza  
-en realidad es Shion quien les va a contar, a ella le sucedió  
-¿hola? ¿me escuchan? - la voz de la rubia se escuchaba débil y temblorosa  
-Shion, continua, te escuchamos- respondió Kougami  
-vi...vi a Akane chan- ambos hombres se exaltaron- ella estuvo aquí. Los escáneres de toda la ciudad comenzaron marcar altos niveles de estrés a pesar de que en dichos lugares no hubiera nada inusual, por lo que los inspectores y ejecutores salieron a investigar. Me quede sola, pero después de un tiempo escuche como la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a alguien. Cuando me gire... cuando me gire, Akane-chan estaba sentada en mi sofá, mirándome sin decir palabra alguna. Luego de más o menos un minuto, se puso de pie y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera  
-¿y la seguiste? - interrumpió Kougami  
-¡por supuesto que la seguí! me hizo caminar hasta las bodegas donde se guardan las pertenencias de los ejecutores fallecidos o destituidos de sus cargos. Luego abrió la puerta con su brazalete y entro. Cuando entré detrás de ella, la encontré sentada sobre unas cajas con tu nombre, Shinya kun  
-¿y qué sucedió luego de eso? - continuo Ginoza  
-me quede frente a ella, arrodillada en el piso por la impresión y Akane-chan solo me miraba sin bajarse de la caja. Después llegaron Yayoi y los demás y sin darme cuenta, ella ya había desaparecido. Cuando revise las grabaciones de seguridad, las cámaras que correspondían al trayecto que realice siguiendo a Akane-chan estaban apagadas desde antes de que pasara por ahí. Intente hacer seguimiento para saber desde donde las apagaron, pero fue imposible  
-creímos que se trataba de una especie de señal, por eso los contactamos- la voz de Yayoi tomo el control- ¿a ustedes les sucedió algo similar?  
-si, a Kougami se le apareció Tsunemori mientras estábamos descansando- respondió Ginoza- y antes de volver a Japón, también  
-de algo estoy seguro ahora- interrumpió Kougami- Akane o alguien que está al tanto de la situación de ella, está intentando decirnos algo  
-tenemos que reunirnos, quédense donde están y nosotros lograremos encontrarlos sin dejar rastro alguno, adiós- y la llamada se cortó.  
Nada tenía sentido y ahora menos. Siete meses desaparecida sin dar pista alguna de su estado o su localización, y ahora que planeaban encontrarla, aparece sin explicar nada y desaparece como si fuera un fantasma. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y cada vez se acercaban más a Tsunemori Akane.


	5. Y pagara por mis pecados

El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar. Solo les quedaba esperar a que Kunizuka los encontrara y llegara al lugar. Ninguno sabía que decir, dos supuestas apariciones de Tsunemori Akane casi al mismo tiempo, las cámaras apagadas desde ningún lugar, las señales que le dio a los ejecutores sobre la llegada de Kougami y Ginoza a Japón, y aun no sabían nada. Kougami se encontraba sentado en el piso, mientras un cigarrillo se hallaba posado entre sus labios y su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos. Había sucedido hace ya un buen tiempo, pero jamás olvidaría las frías palabras de Tsunemori  
*Flash Back*  
-pareces molesta- dijo Kougami rompiendo el silencio  
-por supuesto que lo estoy- respondió Akane con tosquedad- ¿cómo te sentirías en mi lugar?  
-no deberías estarlo. Tome mi decisión de vivir así, sabiendo que..  
-ya cállate- interrumpió la inspectora, causando sorpresa en el hombre- Eres de lo peor. Rompiste la promesa que me hiciste, me traicionaste, me abandonaste en medio de la nada estando herida, no confiaste en mí, y a pesar de mi esfuerzo por salvarte, mataste a Makishima Shougo. Todo por un sentimiento egoísta  
-claro que fue por mi egoísmo, pero dime, ¿acaso tenías un plan?  
-por supuesto que lo tenía, pero lo arruinaste todo  
-¿entregar a Makishima y hacerle un juicio a la antigua?  
-no, claro que no. Tenía un plan, admito que no era el mejor, pero era preferible ante el hecho de que te convirtieras en un asesino. Hiciste precisamente lo que Makishima quería que hicieras. Caíste en su juego y te manipulo como quiso- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de su lado- y ahora pagare caro por tus acciones  
-¿de qué hablas?- esto le sonó bastante extraño a Kougami  
-no puedo decírtelo, pero te aseguro que condenaste mi vida cuando escapaste- Kougami detuvo el vehículo. Sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho- me arrepiento todos los días de no haberte disparado en la pierna mientras podía, o al menos el paralizer. Aunque ya para ese momento era demasiado tarde desvincularme de mi futuro mal fin- el hombre a su lado temblaba de ira, no por Akane, sino por quien o quienes la condenaban  
-¡mis acciones no deben ser pagadas por ti!  
-¡¡pero así es!! pagare por haberte dado mi confianza y apoyo, con soledad y un frío fin para mi vida- Tsunemori apenas mantenía las lágrimas de ira, mientras sus manos se cerraban en firmes puños. Bajo su mirada para evitar que Kougami la viera, pero fue imposible  
-entonces, como dices que es imposible que cambies tu destino, cuando llegue el momento, te salvare- Akane soltó una risa irónica  
-ni siquiera puedes deshacerte de mí y crees que puedes lograr una locura como esa  
-lo hare, ya verás- se quitó la camisa- y ahora colócate esto  
-¡¡¿por qué lo haría?!!- respondió Tsunemori haciendo una señal de rechazo con las manos y un tanto avergonzada  
-porque si ven esto- dijo apuntando a la camiseta de la mujer- cuando lleguemos al campamento, no se lo tomaran bien. Tómala  
-bien, pero no te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo cuando estoy enojada- y tomo la camisa  
-entendido, inspectora- dijo en tono divertido  
-¡¡y no me llames así!!- lo regaño mientras se colocaba la camisa- ¡¡eres terrible!!  
-dices eso, pero...- se quedó callado mientras contemplaba el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane  
-¿pero qué?- pregunto fríamente la mujer  
-pero ahora fumas los mismos cigarrillos que yo solía fumar, crees que no lo había notado? - respondió en tono juguetón  
-sigue hablando y te apagare la cajetilla completa en la espalda, un cigarrillo detrás de otro- respondió molesta, pero aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-bien, bien- y puso nuevamente en marcha el vehículo  
*Fin Flash Back*  
Kougami aun recordaba como el resto del camino hacia el campamento, fue en completo silencio. Tsunemori se dedicó enteramente a observar a través de la ventana de su lado, causando que poco a poco, el rencor y dolor de la mujer se fueran apaciguando. Pero la culpa que habitaba en Kougami cada vez crecía mas. Aunque no la culpaba, se había guardado todas esas palabras por mucho tiempo, seguramente era la primera vez que las liberaba. Aun así, la preocupación que comenzaba a aflorar con respecto a la condena de la que hablaba Akane, era enorme. Hasta ese momento no entendía a que se refería. No sabía qué tipo de fin tendría, quien o quienes la llevaron a eso (aparte de él, claramente), no sabía si hablaba enserio con lo de la confianza y apoyo que le brindo. Por primera vez desde que había escapado del cargo de detective, sentía cierto arrepentimiento por haber tomado aquella decisión, cuando la escucho hablar. El hecho de que Makishima hubiera seguido asesinando si él no lo mataba, era lo único que lo mantenía firme en su posición de que hizo lo correcto. Pero también tenía en cuenta el enorme peso que desde ese momento cargaba Tsunemori, completamente sola, sin poder decirle a nadie lo que sentía, pensaba, o siquiera lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era consciente de que el secreto que guardaba Akane no podía escucharlo otra persona, probablemente porque significaría la muerte de quien la escuchara y de ella, probablemente tenía que ver con Sibyl, probablemente tenía que ver con su desaparición.   
Pensar que quizás ella moriría y él no se enteraría, pensar que quizás nadie se enteraría y pronto la olvidarían, pesar que quizás ya estaba muerta y era demasiado tarde, lo llenaba de angustia. Solo aquellas apariciones le daban un poco de fuerzas para no decaer. Pero también podía ser su fantasma pidiendo ayuda para encontrar el descanso eterno. Le resultaba absurdo un mundo donde Tsunemori Akane estuviera muerta y Kougami Shinya estuviera vivo. Simplemente no le parecía natural, ni aceptable.   
No lograba comprender por qué Ginoza Nobuchika se había tardado tanto en ir por él. No era culpa de Gino, sino de él, pero de todos modos le hubiera gustado haber buscado a Tsunemori mucho antes.   
De solo recordar su conversación, sonreía como un tonto. Aun se preguntaba porque Tsunemori se había sonrojado, y aunque fueron crueles sus palabras, le gusto que fuera tan sincera con él. También se preguntaba qué era lo que lo motivaba a buscarla. ¿culpa? ¿el instinto de resolver un misterio? ¿o quizás otras cosas más complicadas? No lo sabría hasta volver a verla.  
Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no había notado la recién llegada de Kunizuka, Karanomori, Sugo y Hinakawa, y aunque no conocía a los dos últimos, sabía que eran los demás ejecutores subordinados de Tsunemori, dado su perfil. Ya estaban todos, solo les quedaba comenzar a armar el rompecabezas.  
Y no, Tsunemori Akane no pagaría por sus pecados. De eso se encargaría el mismo.


	6. Kougami Tomoyo

-vaya Shinya kun, es bueno ver que no has cambiado mucho. Un poco más de músculos y cicatrices, pero eres tu- la voz de Karanomori Shion despertó a Kougami de sus pensamientos  
-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez, Shion- se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, pero antes de encenderlo recibió una bofetada de parte de la rubia, causando sorpresa en el hombre y todos ahí  
-eso es por hacer llorar a Akane-chan por tanto tiempo- respondió con una amplia sonrisa  
-lo siento, pero no necesitabas golpearme para hacérmelo saber- respondió Kougami mientras sobaba su mejilla  
-claro que sí. Fui yo quien se encargó de limpiar las lágrimas de Akane chan- dijo seductoramente. Todos se sonrojaron pensando lo mismo  
-no estarás queriendo decir que...espero que no- Shion soltó una carcajada dando a entender que solo bromeaba- vas a matarme. A los que no conozco (miro a Hinakawa y Sugo), ya deben saber quién soy y mi nombre  
-s-soy Hinakawa Sho y quiero encontrar a onee-chan al igual que tu  
-soy Sugo Teppei, un gusto en conocerte, y al igual que los demás, quiero darte un buen golpe por haber dejado atrás a Tsunemori-san  
-sí, ya tengo claro eso, pero antes tengo que hacerles una pregunta- todos lo miraron intrigados- al parecer estamos estancados, así que ¿alguien tiene alguna información que pueda ayudarnos? - todos negaron con la cabeza  
-solo sabemos que un día Tsunemori-san termino su turno, se fue a casa y desapareció- respondió Yayoi  
-quizás algún vecino suyo vio algo inusual ese día- agrego Ginoza  
-esperen, Akane-chan me dijo algo sobre una vecina de ella- interrumpió Shion- dijo que hace un año una mujer se mudó a la casa al lado de la suya, y al parecer se volvieron muy cercanas. Akane-chan me dijo que desde que esa persona se mudó al lado, despertaba todos los días con el aroma de las flores  
-¿sabes cómo se llama esa mujer?- se apresuró a decir Kougami  
-no, pero sabemos dónde vive Akane chan y eso es suficiente  
Ese hilo de luz que acababa de aparecer, quizás sería la pista que los llevaría hasta la inspectora perdida. No tenían más alternativa que aferrarse a la idea de que todo dependía de que si aquella mujer, que se hizo tan cercana a Tsunemori, sabía algo o no.  
Tardaron bastante en llegar a la casa de dicha mujer. Antes debieron obtener un vehículo para movilizarse y que este no contara con escáneres ni GPS, por otro lado, debieron evitar cuanto más pudieran los escáneres de las calles. Pero también resulto beneficioso, dado que a esa hora y en ese sector, no había personas en las calles.  
Se estacionaron frente a la casa de Tsunemori Akane, la cual a Kougami le pareció demasiado grande para ella sola. Tanta era su soledad que solo en aquella casa la mantenía en equilibrio consigo misma. Se negaba a creer que él era tan importante para ella.  
Se encaminaron hacia la casa vecina, encontrándose con un hermoso jardín de flores y plantas. Tenía sentido el aroma a flores todas las mañanas. Con el fin de no dejar huellas, en lugar de tocar el timbre, Ginoza golpeo la puerta. Kougami se dio media vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras se escuchaba como suaves pasos se acercaban a la puerta desde adentro. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y para sorpresa de Ginoza, el conocía a la mujer que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. Pero no solo él la conocía  
-vaya, vaya- Shinya se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de la mujer- ¿pero que tenemos aquí? el hijo prodigo ha vuelto a casa- lentamente el hombre se dio vuelta  
-m-madre?!!  
-QUEEE?!!- dijeron todos menos Ginoza al unísono  
-incluso Nobuchika-kun está aquí- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Luego miro a los demás- es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Kougami Tomoyo y soy la madre de Shinya  
-esto...es muy extraño- agrego Kunizuka  
-es un gusto volver a verla- interrumpió Ginoza, aun un poco atónito- nosotros quisiéramos hablar con usted acerca de...  
-Akane chan- interrumpió la mujer- pasen, es peligroso que se queden ahí  
Entraron en silencio uno por uno. Kougami aún estaba en estado de shock y entro último. Tomoyo era una mujer alta y delgada, su cabello largo y color negro tenia algunos mechones blancos, su piel era blanca, claramente Shinya había heredado los azules ojos de su madre. Era una mujer elegante y hermosa, que en definitiva no demostraba su edad. Shinya era la viva imagen de su madre, pero en el sexo opuesto.  
-¿ni siquiera me vas a saludar o darme un abrazo? - dijo Tomoyo a Shinya cerrando la puerta tras él- te has vuelto muy frio cariño  
-lo siento, es solo que aún no puedo asimilar que estas frente a mi- respondió un poco nervioso- además...  
-tu mente está pensando en otra chica- ella lo miro de manera burlesca- no creas que no cooperare, Akane-chan es como una hija para mí y quiero salvarla. Como mi hijo me abandono sin decirme nada, el cariño de ella me dio la fuerza para volver a ser yo, para sanarme a mí misma  
-ella suele tener ese efecto en las personas- respondió Shinya sonriendo sinceramente  
Los demás estaban confundidos y se sentían un tanto intimidados por Tomoyo. Ginoza parecía divertido con aquel escenario, ya que después de todo, solo la madre de Shinya podía lograr hacerlo sentir incómodo.  
-Ginoza-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- susurro Kunizuka mientras Shinya hablaba con su madre  
-adelante, dime  
-¿por qué Kougami se ve tan incómodo con su madre?- pregunto la chica, manteniendo el tono de voz a l de un susurro  
-pues, es porque Tomoyo-san es una persona muy directa, no teme ni se avergüenza de decir lo que piensa, aunque incomode a las personas a su alrededor. También es una persona muy sarcástica, y a veces no sabes si habla en serio o solo bromea. Él debe temer que su madre diga algo que no quiere que hable- Ginoza soltó una breve risa- me imagino que es lo que quiere evitar que su madre diga  
-ya veo, parece alguien difícil de tratar  
-¿y ustedes de que hablan tan secretamente?- interrumpió Shinya claramente molesto  
-nada que te incumba- respondió el otro con total seriedad  
-lo que aun no comprendo hijo, es cómo pudiste abandonar a Akane-chan sin siquiera intentar algo con ella- y ahí estaba el comentario que Shinya intentaba evitar- digo, es una chica preciosa, inteligente, muy fuerte y estoy segura de que te gusta  
-madre...no es lo que vine a discutir contigo- para sorpresa de todos, Shinya se había sonrojado  
-sí, sí, eso para después- la mujer respondió rendida  
-disculpe- interrumpió Shion- ¿cómo es que usted y Akane chan se conocieron?  
-pues, yo deseaba saber algo de Shinya y dado que desde que se había vuelto ejecutor no tuve contacto con él, no sabía con quien hablar. No pude dar con Nobuchika-kun porque también se había convertido en ejecutor. Masaoka no era una opción, y mucho menos después de saber que había muerto, y lo mismo con Riza-san. Viaje a Tokio y fui hasta la antigua oficina de Shinya, pero cuando pregunte, me dijeron que había escapado hace unos años, que la persona que más sabia acerca de ese asunto era su antigua superior  
-¿así se conocieron? - dijo Yayoi  
-sí, ella fue muy amable. Incluso intento hacerme sentir bien  
*Flash Back*  
Tsunemori busco con la mirada a quien le había pedido hablar con ella. Una mano tomo la suya desde atrás, deteniéndola. Grande fue la sorpresa de Akane al darse vuelta y ver a quien la buscaba. Era como volver a ver los ojos de quien la había dejado atrás, ya hace mucho  
-disculpe ¿usted es la inspectora Tsunemori? - la otra asintió- mi nombre es Kougami Tomoyo y soy la madre de...  
-Kougami Shinya- interrumpió Akane  
-sí, así es ¿puedo quitarle un momento de su tiempo? por favor- la melancólica voz de la mujer frente a Tsunemori la hizo sentir que no era la única así  
-por supuesto, vamos a tomar asiento. Dígame  
-yo...quisiera saber sobre mi hijo. Me dijeron que usted fue su superior, que hablara con usted  
-bueno, Kougami san...digo, Kougami Shinya escapo hace unos años tras haber... bueno...  
-está bien, sé que no hizo lo correcto, dígame la verdad tal cual es, por favor  
-Kougami Shinya escapo del país luego de asesinar a un criminal... él lo hizo por el bien de todos, aunque como él sabía, no era lo correcto  
-ya veo, quien diría que un ex inspector terminaría así- Tomoyo le sonrió a Akane- ¿es todo lo que sabe de él?  
-hace unos años me reencontré con él en otro país, en medio de una investigación. Él estaba bien, a pesar de que nuevamente no seguía el camino correcto, pero nunca con el fin de hacer daño a inocentes  
-no sería propio de él- ambas se dieron una triste sonrisa- gracias, Tsunemori-san. Ahora solo puedo esperar que Shinya esté bien  
-lo está, sé que es así. Kougami Shinya es una persona muy fuerte e inteligente. Quizás ahora este viviendo en un lugar tranquilo, tal como quería  
-Tsunemori-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo personal? - la otra asintió- como jefa y persona, puedo ver que lo respetabas y admirabas, pero como mujer ¿qué sentías por él? - esto sorprendió a Akane, la cual luego de un momento solo sonrió como respuesta- está bien, no tienes que responder, tus ojos me lo dicen todo  
-no es algo en lo que piense o haya pensado, pero sé que es mejor así  
-a mí no puedes mentirme, querida. Pero tienes razón, es mejor así- las dos se miraron como si guardaran un secreto solo de ellas- bien, es suficiente para mí. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, gracias por todo Tsunemori-san, es gusto haberla conocido  
-espere, no se vaya aún. Debe estar cansada y mi turno ya acabo por hoy, por favor déjeme invitarla a cenar  
-pero no deseo ser una molestia, Tsunemori-san  
-para nada, y mi nombre es Akane, Tomoyo san- y le extendió la mano, la cual la otra acepto  
*Fin Flash Back*  
-luego de eso me sentí tan bien cerca de Akane chan, que decidí mudarme junto a su casa. No me hacía bien estar en mi antigua casa, me sentía sola y triste, pero es todo lo contrario aquí, aunque no la veo mucho- dijo Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa  
-mamá, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- la mujer asintió- ¿notaste algo extraño en ella antes de que desapareciera?  
-sí, cada vez parecía más distraída que la vez anterior de haberla visto. A veces hablaba consigo misma en voz alta. Lo único que logre comprender de las veces que la escuche, fue que quería resolver algo para evitar que sucediera algo, pensaba en las negativas situaciones que sucederían si no lo evitaba. No sé si me explico bien, pero creo que era algo grande y nada que ver con la oficina  
-¿a ustedes les parece familiar?- pregunto Shinya a los ejecutores  
-sí, siempre parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado- respondió Sugo  
-la noche que desapareció, yo estaba regando mis flores y recién había anochecido. Akane chan salió muy apresurada de su casa, entro a su auto y se fue para nunca volver  
-¿alcanzo a preguntarle a dónde iba? - dijo Ginoza  
-sí, le pregunte si había sucedido algo malo, pero ella solo me dijo que no me preocupara, que era algo del trabajo y que más tarde volvería. No volvió en toda la noche y cuando fui a verla a su casa al día siguiente, no pude abrir la puerta. La casa completa estaba sellada y hasta ahora sigue así- respondió Tomoyo con clara preocupación  
-eso es muy extraño. No debería sellarse la casa- dijo Ginoza  
-sí, mucho. Me pregunto que habrá sucedido con Alice-chan  
-¿quien? - pregunto Shinya  
-Alice-chan, una chica muy callada que varias veces vi en la casa de Akane-chan. Cuando le pregunte acerca de esa chica, me guiño un ojo y me dijo que era un secreto, que por favor no se lo contara a nadie, ni siquiera a la policía  
-¿saben quién es ella?- pregunto Shinya a los ejecutores nuevamente  
-ni idea- respondió Shion- pero quizás esa tal "Alice" sabe algo mas  
-pero primero sería mejor revisar la casa de Tsunemori. Debemos ver si podemos entrar y encontramos algo sobre ella o la tal Alice- dijo Shinya recobrando sus esperanzas  
Parecía que nuevas pistas iluminaban el camino para encontrar a Akane. Aun le intrigaba si aquello llamado destino realmente existía y si era su obra el haber juntado a su madre y a Akane. Sentía un enorme alivio al saber que ambas se apoyaban, pero también una gran angustia al saber que su madre había encontrado en quien apoyarse y que la había perdido. También le angustiaba el hecho de que, al cuidar a su madre, Tsunemori tenía más peso sobre sus hombros. Cada pista que adquirían para encontrar a la inspectora, le mostraba más y más dificultades que Tsunemori ha tenido que afrontar sola, y de cierto modo, toda tenía que ver con él, y su culpa crecía cada vez más.  
Ahora entendía el sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane cuando discutieron hace años. No podía comprender como Tsunemori Akane podía sentir aquellos sentimientos por él. Le hacía sentir feliz que lo viera de esa forma, pero le preocupaba que eso le afectara y no la dejara avanzar. ¿acaso él sentía lo mismo? quizás eso era lo que lo motivaba a buscarla. No podía negar que en más de una ocasión la miro no como a una superior, sino como mujer, era algo inevitable, Tsunemori es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, tal como su madre dijo. Quizás se le pegaron algunas mañas de Sasayama, pero de ser así, su atención seria para varias chicas, no solo Akane. Cuando se reencontraron en otro país, sintió una emoción indescriptible al verla, y no podía negar que le pareció atractivo el hecho de que Akane le ganara en un combate. Tampoco podía negar que sintió ciertos impulsos de hacer algo que jamás habría imaginado hacer con Akane cuando estuvieron solos. No sabía si sentía algo por Akane más de lo que ya era consciente, pero tenía el presentimiento que al encontrarla y tenerla frente a frente lo sabría.


	7. Ya sea por culpa o amor

Fueran o no fueran malas mañas que se le pegaron de Sasayama, tenía que salvarla. Tras pensarlo bien, había llegado a un convenio con su yo interno: se enfocaría en pensar en Akane y no en lo que sentía por ella. Era momento de acudir a la parte de Tsunemori que vivía dentro de él, aquella Akane que se alojaba en su interior y que, en situaciones de desasosiego para él, venía a calmar su mente y alma como si su simple presencia irradiara paz. Era la hora de pensar como Tsunemori Akane, encender un cigarrillo y comenzar a actuar como el detective que alguna vez fue.  
-bien, bien, comenzaré a lavar la tazas- la voz de Tomoyo sacó a Shinya de sus pensamientos  
-permítame ayudarla- se ofreció Ginoza  
-no te preocupes, Shinya lo hará- dijo mirando a su hijo- después de todo, no le hará mal ayudarme en la cocina por última vez  
Palabras tristes para todos y más para Shinya. En el fondo él sabía lo ciertas que era las palabras de su madre. Probablemente esta sería la última vez que se verían y nunca más sabrían algo sobre el otro. Era melancólico pensar en eso, pero también tenía curiosidad, ya que era evidente que los ojos de su madre le decían a gritos que algo quería decirle. Y no se equivocaba, en cuanto abrió la llave del agua, las agudas y ciertas palabras de su madre se dieron a conocer  
-¿piensas que puedes salvarla?  
-no lo sé, pero lo intentaré  
-sabes lo improbable que es eso ¿no?  
-lo sé- Kougami se quedó contemplando el agua que corría desde la llave- pero Akane jamás se rendiría. No importa cuántas veces le digan que algo es imposible o cuantas trabas le pongan, ella se levantaría y continuaría. Ella jamás abandonaría a nadie, ni siquiera a los que están equivocados  
-es cierto, pero me preocupa la razón por la que la buscas. ¿Lo haces por redención, culpa, porque es lo que consideras correcto, o quizás... amor? - Tomoyo dijo esto muy seria, mirando directamente a Kougami a los ojos  
-quien sabe- secó sus manos y le sonrió a su madre- quizás es todo eso o solo una cosa- Tomoyo lo miró un poco desconcertada- pero sí sé que lo hago porque debo y quiero hacerlo, es todo lo que te puedo decir, madre  
Tomoyo soltó una suave risa y abrazó a su hijo, el cual se sorprendió. Tomoyo había estado preocupada tanto por Akane como por Shinya. Akane estaba desaparecida, pero sabía que estaba viva y bien. Ella era muy valiosa para el mundo como para que estuviera en malas condiciones. Por otro lado, su hijo era alguien con una voluntad indestructible, alguien al cual si se proponía algo era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer, y precisamente por eso podía terminar muy herido y completamente ahogado en oscuridad. No siempre se vinculaba adecuadamente con sus emociones, y eso lo volvía ciego ¿y si resulta que al encontrarse con Akane descubre que ha estado sufriendo, y se deja llevar por su odio y sed de venganza? Pero ahora que sabía que no solo por culpa estaba buscándola, sino también por algo más fuerte y puro, Tomoyo se sentía en paz.


	8. A través del agujero del conejo

Un par de brillantes y artificiales ojos púrpuras se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad de la casa. La presencia y las voces fuera de esta alertaron al solitario habitante de dicha casa. Pero entre todas las personas que estaban afuera, se encontraba él. No había motivo alguno para no dejarlos pasar.  
La puerta se abrió sola para sorpresa de los presentes, Kougami desenfundó un revolver y entró primero. La casa seguía a oscuras, pero lograban ver a sus compañeros gracias a pequeños puntos de luz en el aire, como si fueran insectos luminosos verdes y violetas.  
-de nada te servirá esa arma contra mí, Kougami Shinya- una voz femenina resonó en plena oscuridad  
-primero déjate ver y luego yo decidiré si es así o no- respondió Kougami  
Las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver la casa y a ellos mismos con claridad. En las paredes y techo se divisaban los pequeños insectos verdes y violetas que emitían luz, la casa se encontraba completamente limpia e inmaculada, como si el tiempo dentro se hubiera detenido cuando Akane salió por la puerta para no volver.  
-mi nombre es Alice, es un gusto conocerlos- una joven de dorados cabellos que le llegaban a la cintura bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo a la mitad. Llevaba un vestido calipso que cubría hasta sus tobillos y tenía ojos púrpuras que los miraban directamente  
-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto Ginoza  
-yo soy Tsunemori Akane...o más bien un fragmento de ella- la chica saltó de la escalera al primer piso, pero se detuvo antes de tocar el suelo y levitó hasta ellos  
-explícate- ordenó Kougami. Alice sonrió como solía hacerlo Makishima, lo cual enfurecía más al hombre frente a ella  
-soy una inteligencia artificial creada por Tsunemori Akane, en la cual reflejó ese oscuro y reprimido pedazo de ella que no saca a la luz, pero que en todos los presentes está en la superficie  
-su coeficiente criminal- respondió Kougami, y todos se sorprendieron  
-¿qué es lo que quieres decir?- dijo Ginoza  
-se supone que todos los seres humanos tenemos un grado criminal que usamos como método de defensa ante amenazas, y al parecer Akane transmitió esa parte de ella a eso- dijo algo confundido- pero no me imagino cual fue el motivo para crearla  
-Alice, así me nombró Akane. Me creó por dos motivos. En el caso de que ella muriera o desapareciera, yo no debo permitir que ellos se salgan con la suya (antes de que alguien hiciera preguntas al respecto, les hizo la seña de silencio colocando su índice sobre sus labios) y en caso de que ella no pudiera y Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika, Karanomori Shion, Kunizuka Yayoi, Hinakawa Sho, Sugo Teppei, Saiga Jouji o Kougami Tomoyo se encontraran en problemas y/o peligro yo los pudiera ayudar- esto los dejó un tanto atónitos y melancólicos. Como si Akane estuviera ahí y les sonriera- así que debido a que ya no pueden volver a sus actividades y vidas diarias, los ayudaré a salir del país. Como toda creación debo cumplir con la misión que me dejó mi creador  
-olvídalo- dijo Kougami secamente- y por las expresiones de todos, sé que nadie retrocederá- Alice soltó una risa divertida  
-bien, bien, en ese caso los seguiré ayudando. Como toda creación me preocupo por mi creador- posó sus pies en el suelo y caminó hacia la escalera  
-espera- dijo Kougami y la joven se detuvo en seco- dijiste "los seguiré ayudando"  
Alice miró a Kougami y los demás, y su imagen cambió. Tomó la imagen de Akane cuando Shinya la vio vestida de blanco antes de volver a Japón. Luego cambió su imagen a la Akane que Shinya y Shion vieron antes de juntarse el grupo. Ahora comenzaban a encajar las piezas.  
-quiere decir que tú te apareciste ante nosotros aquellas veces y en mis sueños- soltó Kougami bastante sorprendido  
\- solo me he aparecido físicamente antes ustedes, no puedo... corrección, no debo meterme en sus cabezas. Y respondiendo a sus preguntas, puedo aparecerme en cualquier lugar, incluso en otras tierras debido a que al igual que estos insectos (apuntó a las luces verdes y violetas) no poseo un cuerpo físico, aunque gracias al programa "OMNIPOTENCIA" que Tsunemori Akane creó para que yo pudiera concretar mis objetivos, los he podido guiar  
-¿y cómo podemos confiar en ti, si eres un ser programable?- interrumpió Shion muy nerviosa  
-nunca les pedí que confiaran en mí y no lo haré. En todo caso, solo puede programarme Akane. Suban  
Todos la siguieron y llegaron hasta el segundo piso. Había tantos libros que ocupaban casi en su totalidad una pared. También había un sillón y un antiguo reloj de pie.  
-la verdad es que Akane me ordenó no decir su paradero actual a nadie, pero si puedo ayudarlos a encontrarla  
-¿sabes dónde está y no puedes decirnos?- dijo Ginoza un tanto cabreado  
-siempre se dónde está, pero sus órdenes son absolutas. En fin, Kougami Shinya solo puedo decirte que la clave está en este reloj  
Kougami observó de arriba a abajo el reloj y de un lado al otro. Abrió la pequeña puerta de este y se encontró con un maniquí robótico sentado en posición fetal  
-ese es un cuerpo que utilizo en casos de emergencia- dijo Alice quien estaba detrás de él  
Entonces Kougami lo comprendió. Se acercó rápidamente a los libros y comenzó a buscar uno en específico mientras dejaba caer varios de ellos.  
-¡oye! Después tendré que ordenar todo este desastre- dijo Alice en tono de reproche  
-¡aquí está!- Kougami levantó un libro junto a la joven- sabía que eras parte de la clave- el hombre dejó caer el libro y todos miraron la portada. En esta aparecía una joven de cabellos dorados que le llegaban a la cintura y vestida con un vestido calipso que le cubría hasta los tobillos  
-¿"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"?- dijeron a coro  
-la clave es colocar las manecillas a las cuatro- dijo Kougami  
-¿por qué?- preguntó Yayoi  
-porque es la hora del té- respondió Alice atenta a los movimientos de Kougami  
En cuanto Kougami ubicó correctamente las manecillas, un objeto pequeño salió desde debajo del reloj. Parecía ser un dispositivo para guardar información. Kougami se lo entregó a Shion, la cual encontró un archivo guardado pero que requería una contraseña  
-esto cada vez se pone más desesperanzador ¿no crees? - dijo Ginoza a Kougami  
-si...pero no tenemos alternativa. Alice ¿tienes algo más para nosotros?  
-si, aunque no para ti. Kunizuka Yayoi- la mujer se sorprendió- tengo una pista para ti- Yayoi se acercó a la joven rubia un tanto cautelosa  
-dime, aunque no comprendo por qué a mí y no a Kougami- Alice solo le sonrió  
-"la clave está en las huellas y el nombre del fantasma que la sacerdotisa no pudo ver" ¡eso es todo lo que puedo decirte!  
-espera...-Yayoi comenzó a pensar en la respuesta. Si Alice le dijo eso a ella quizás tenía que ver con algún caso en el que trabajaron. "Fantasma" esa palabra resonaba en su mente- ¡Shion! La contraseña es "Kirito Kamui"  
-¿quién es ese?- preguntó Kougami  
-luego te pongo al día, pero básicamente fue un sujeto que nos dio casi tantos problemas como Makishima, y por su culpa murieron muchos inspectores y ejecutores, incluyendo a Aoyanagi- Kougami asintió- murió en algún punto desconocido del subterráneo  
-¡bingo!- exclamó Shion con un cigarrillo entre los labios- esto es...un mapa ¡no puede ser!  
-¿qué sucede Shion?- le preguntó Kougami  
-el mapa lleva al subterráneo de la Torre Nona- Kagari pasó por la mente de todos los que lo conocieron en ese instante- este es el mapa real, con todos sus pisos y además como llegar hasta el final sin ser detectado  
-¿por qué onee-chan tendría algo así?- dijo Hinakawa  
-lo sabía...la verdad que todos se llevaron a la tumba- ahora las esperanzas que tenía Kougami de hallarla viva estaban tambaleando- Makishima y sus seguidores, Kagari, el tal Kamui descubrieron la verdad y ahora están muertos. Y si Akane está...  
-no lo está- interrumpió Alice. Todos la miraron- ella está viva  
-dijiste que no podías decirnos eso- Kougami ni siquiera la miró  
-no miento, es cierto que no debería decirles esto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal al verte así. Soy parte de ella, creo que comprendes- Kougami soltó una leve sonrisa  
-bien, vamos. Ya sabemos dónde buscar- y el desánimo desapareció de la habitación- Alice cuida a mi madre  
-no tienes el poder para ordenarme...pero lo haré todos modos- Alice sonrió burlescamente- sellaré la casa hasta que todo se calme así que no piensen en volver


	9. Detrás de la máscara del monstruo

Aunque para cualquier persona hubiera sido completamente imposible llegar hasta el cerebro de Sibyl, Kougami y los demás lo habían logrado. Se encontraban frente a la colosal inteligencia artificial que los había etiquetado y marcado de por vida. No podían negar que cierto rencor corría con fuerza por sus venas, pero el solo imaginar que es lo que les diría Tsunemori Akane de estar ahí presente, los tranquilizaba. El odio no era más que una trampa que los mismos humanos nos tendemos, un sentimiento al cual es difícil ganar, y al mismo tiempo algo completamente inútil, una debilidad de la cual Sibyl se aprovechaba y despreciaba. Pensar en eso los hacía calmarse aún más. Darle en el gusto a un sistema como ese no les causaba gracia alguna.  
A pesar de haber llegado tan lejos, aún había un problema por resolver: como abrir las impenetrables puertas frente a ellos.  
Shion, Yayoi y Hinakawa se conectaron de inmediato a través de sus computadoras a la entrada de Sibyl, con la intención de abrir sus puertas. Parecía una tarea completamente inútil, ya que la seguridad de Sibyl los sacaba de inmediato una y otra vez  
-¡es inútil! Podemos ser genios, pero este sistema está bien diseñado- exclamó Shion frustrada  
-debe haber algo que nos ayude- Ginoza la intentó calmar- contraseñas, códigos o algo  
-no podemos, nos bloquea cada vez que intentamos acceder a sus controles  
Kougami sabía que existía una forma de engañar a Sibyl, pero ¿cómo? Según los datos que tenían, Kagari y Akane ya habían accedido al cerebro del Sistema Sibyl, también estaba seguro que Makishima o más probable, uno de sus compañeros también había accedido al lugar. Lo más probable era que este último era el gran hacker que le había hecho la vida imposible al Departamento de Seguridad Pública, mientras trabajaba para Makishima. Dado que Kagari había bajado en búsqueda de dicho sujeto, era casi seguro que entró a la habitación luego de que el hacker abriera las puertas. El cómo había llegado Akane a saber la verdad del sistema y como accedió a la habitación era un completo misterio, sin contar además de que era la única que se había mantenido con vida luego de esto  
-¡vamos, debe haber una clave! Por favor no se rindan- gritó Ginoza. Y ahí fue cuando Kougami lo entendió  
-no sabemos que más hacer, es imposible- respondió Shion ya rendida  
-¡claro que no! Hay algo que no consideramos- todos miraron a Shinya- el factor humano  
-estamos frustrados Shinya-kun, explícate por favor- soltó molesta la rubia  
\- lo más probable es que Akane esté dentro. Si las puertas no se pueden abrir desde afuera, quizás sea más sencillo desde dentro  
-puede que funcione, pero espera, si Tsunemori está adentro, nada nos confirma que esté consiente ¿cómo podríamos comunicarnos con ella? - dijo Ginoza  
-si logramos comunicarnos con el interior de la habitación a través del sonido, podríamos contactar con Akane- respondió Kougami  
-es posible que resulte. La mayoría de las personas en coma son capaces de captar y procesar los sonidos que ocurren a su alrededor y su cerebro reacciona a estos- añadió Sugo  
-exactamente- dijo Shinya mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Sugo  
-creo que podemos hacerlo- respondió Kunizuka- vamos Shion, Hinakawa, no perdemos nada al intentarlo  
-sí, hagámoslo- respondieron ambos  
-si logramos establecer comunicación con el interior de la habitación- dijo Shion mientras trabajaba- ¿quién hablará con Akane-chan?  
-supongo que tendrá que ser la persona más cercana a ella de los presentes- dijo Kougami  
-bien, entonces la persona que hablará con Akane-chan serás tú  
-eh?!!- soltó bastante sorprendido Kougami  
-¿cómo que "eh?!" Kougami? ¿acaso eres un niño? - dijo Ginoza muy serio- de todos los presentes tú eres el más cercano a Tsunemori  
-¿y-yo? ¿están seguros?  
-no me digas que...-Shion lo miró sorprendida- ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?  
-¿darme cuenta de qué?  
-nada, nada. Ya lo hablarás con Akane- chan cuando la saquemos de aquí. Ahora siéntate frente a mi computadora y háblale  
-ya puede hablar con onee-san, Kougami-san. Use el micrófono de la computadora- dijo Hinakawa  
-ya veo, gracias- aunque no estaba contento con la evasiva de Shion, ahora la prioridad era otra. Suspiró- Tsunemori, no, ¡Akane! ¡estamos aquí afuera y sé que puedes escucharme! ¡Hemos venido por ti y no nos rendiremos hasta sacarte, y también sé que tú no te rendirás! ¡vamos, responde! ¡no te abandonaremos, tal como tu jamás nos has abandonado!  
-que emocionante discurso- dijo Ginoza un tanto burlesco  
-cállate- dijo Shinya levemente avergonzado  
-¿funcionó?- dijo Shion  
-espera- respondió Kougami- dale unos segundos  
Tan solo unos segundos después la entrada comenzaba a abrirse. Una brillante y segadora luz se escapaba desde el interior. Estaban tan asombrados que nadie se movía de su lugar, pero por algún motivo el corazón de Kougami estaba acelerado por una razón diferente a la de los demás. La espera lo torturaba, así no se resistió a avanzar hacia la brillante entrada.  
El paisaje más bizarro que podía haber estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Cerebros... cerebros en contenedores de cristal y conectados a múltiples tubos. Cientos de ellos y ninguna presencia humana en aquella fría habitación.  
A medida que entraban los integrantes del grupo se escuchaban expresiones y suspiros de asombro. Asombro y repugnancia se divisaba en las expresiones de los recién llegados humanos. Kougami solo pensaba que Makishima tenía razón, aquel falso sistema que les habían presentado era algo que no valía la pena proteger, era una verdadera aberración, pero luego dos ideas se cruzaron por su cabeza, la primera: esto era con lo que Akane lidiaba, comenzaba a comprender las palabras de la mujer aquel día de reencuentro. Esto era lo que cargaba en sus hombros y aun así su psycho pass jamás se oscureció, ni siquiera un poco. Lo segundo que pensó Shinya era sobre el paradero de Tsunemori, dado a lo visto, las opciones eran respuestas muy oscuras que no quería asumir  
-Kougami Shinya, Ginoza Nobuchika, Kunizuka Yayoi, Karanomori Shion, Sugo Teppei, Hinakawa Sho- la misma voz femenina robótica que provenía de los dominators se escuchaba en toda la habitación- los felicitamos, jamás hubiéramos imaginado que llegarían tan lejos  
-¿quiénes son ustedes?- Kougami fue el único que reaccionó  
-nosotros somos el sistema que gobierna este país, nosotros somos quienes velan por todos los ciudadanos de nuestra nación, incluso por aquellos que no son aptos para vivir en la sociedad. Somos aquellos que han mantenido la paz dentro de nuestro país, nosotros somos el Sistema Sibyl  
-no creo que sea sorpresa para ustedes que ninguno de los presentes siente simpatía por Sibyl, pero dejaremos de lado nuestro resentimiento por solo una razón- dijo Kougami- Contesten ¡¿dónde se encuentra Tsunemori Akane?!  
La risa robótica y burlona de aquel monstruo frente a ellos se esparcía por toda la habitación


	10. Nada es solamente luz u osbcuridad

La mujer de castaños cabellos se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo. Un delicado vestido blanco cubría su fino cuerpo, y a su alrededor cientos de libros apilados  
-abre los ojos, Tsunemori Akane- la melodiosa voz de un hombre la despertó  
-tú... ¿aún sigo aquí?- dijo la adormilada mujer  
-depende de ti si continuas aquí, ya te lo he dicho- respondió el hombre en tono sereno  
-lo sé, pero no tengo idea de cómo salir, y aunque lo hiciera ¿qué podría hacer? No tengo a donde ir, es imposible que vuelva a mi vida de antes- dijo muy afligida la mujer  
-es cierto, es imposible que todo vuelva a como antes, pero dudo mucho que quieras que Sibyl disponga de tu cuerpo y mente- dijo sentándose frente a ella- si te lo propusieras, podrías tomar el dominio del sistema, o si quisieras, hasta destruirlo- una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro  
-nunca cambias, aun así creo que tienes razón. Por otro lado, aunque odio a Sibyl, sé que no es la hora que desaparezca- respondió la chica mientras abrazaba sus piernas  
-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó intrigado el hombre  
-no lo sé. Esta es de esas situaciones en que no sabes cómo, pero simplemente comprendes algo  
-¿crees que tiene relación con aquel que se dice nos creó?- dijo un tanto incrédulo  
-no sé si guarda relación con un ser superior, ni siquiera sé que creer con respecto a eso  
-eres una persona difícil de entender, Tsunemori Akane- soltó una sonrisa de alivio- puedo ver por qué Kougami Shinya se interesó en ti  
-Kougami-san...si supiera en que lío me encuentro se decepcionaría- dijo la mujer con una triste sonrisa  
-pienso que se enojaría, y no precisamente contigo. Él es un hombre que respeta la justicia, por eso misma razón es que no le agrada este sistema. Después de todo, abandonó a Sibyl e hizo justicia con sus manos  
-eso no fue justicia, fue venganza, y se auto convenció de que era por el bien de todos- respondió la mujer seriamente  
-hmpt! Ya veo, al parecer nunca coincidiremos  
-eso no es cierto, hay dos cosas en las que concuerdo contigo  
-¡vaya! eso si es una sorpresa. Ilústrame por favor- esto si era algo que lo intrigaba  
-la primera es que desaprobamos a Sibyl- el hombre asintió- y la segunda es que ambos creemos que la humanidad debe despertar y rechazar a Sibyl  
-esto es maravilloso, y que solía creer que tú y yo éramos opuestos totales. Te aplaudo  
-no celebres. Jamás podría aprobar tus métodos. Buscar personas con oscuridad en sus corazones y aprovecharte de ello es tan deplorable como Sibyl- el hombre rio  
-jamás me cansaré de ti, por lo que es una lástima que ya sea hora de que te vayas  
-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas? - dijo sorprendida la chica  
-tú y yo somos lados opuestos, aun así, tienes razón de que tenemos cosas en común, y no solo es nuestro pensar sobre Sibyl. Yo confiaba en mi más fiel compañero y él en mí. Y así como nosotros, tú tienes a tus fieles compañeros, los cuales se han metido en muchos problemas por ti y aquí están. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo le tomará a Sibyl liquidarlos  
-¿de qué estás hablando?  
-solo escucha  
-"¡Akane! ¡estamos aquí afuera y sé que puedes escucharme! ¡Hemos venido por ti y no nos rendiremos hasta sacarte, y también sé que tú no te rendirás! ¡vamos, responde! ¡no te abandonaremos, tal como tu jamás nos has abandonado!"  
-K-Kougami-san- dijo Akane estupefacta- dime Makishima ¿cómo puedo abrir las puertas?  
-ni idea, me pregunto qué tan buena eres siguiendo tus instintos  
Akane posó sus manos en el suelo y cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos, estos se tornaron de un verde eléctrico, y al mismo tiempo el espacio blanco y brillante a su alrededor cambió a uno oscuro con líneas en el cielo y suelo, del color actual de los ojos de la mujer  
-vaya, esto parece realmente interesante- dijo el hombre en tono divertido- ¿y ahora qué? - pero la mirada de Akane solo se dirigía a la pantalla frente a ella, donde podía apreciar a sus compañeros  
-Abriré la entrada y arreglaré todo este asunto de una vez- dicho esto, las puertas se abrieron frente a sus compañeros- es hora de irme  
-¿cómo harás eso?- el espacio alrededor volvió a la normalidad  
-mmm supongo que ya es hora de despertar- dijo estirando sus brazos como si de la cama acabara de levantarse- me pregunto qué será lo primero que dirán al verme  
-creo que será algo con respecto a tu cabello- bromeó el hombre. La chica observó cómo su cabellera bajaba por su silueta y seguía su camino sobre el suelo, como si de hiedra se tratara  
-es cierto, desde que me trajeron a este lugar ha crecido anormalmente rápido. Supongo que es un efecto secundario de los suplementos alimenticios que me dan- dijo la chica- oye, antes de que me vaya hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿por qué me has acompañado todo este tiempo?  
-creo que es porque desprecio a Sibyl. Si te hubiera dejado sola habrías enloquecido o perdido hace mucho. Odio admitirlo, pero al parecer eres la única que puede hacer algo contra este sistema  
-ya veo, de todos modos, agradezco que estuvieras aquí. Nos vemos  
-eso es algo inevitable... cuando llegue el momento, vuelve y termina lo que comenzaste, aún si el infierno nos espera, Tsunemori Akane- la chica sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano  
.  
.  
.  
-supongo que debo hallar con que entretenerme mientras tanto


	11. Fría cuna de cristal

La frívola risa resonaba en toda la habitación, provocando fuertes escalofríos en los presentes. Kougami Shinya comenzaba a impacientarse por una respuesta y el paisaje no era muy esperanzador. Tenía miedo, temblaba. Él, un hombre adulto y grande, que ni los mercenarios ni las guerrillas lograban hacerlo estremecer. Tenía que volver a preguntar, se daba vuelta una y otra vez cuestionándose el por qué la dejo atrás, en por qué la abandonó, en si valió la pena hacer lo que hizo. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, y como si Sibyl le hubiera leído la mente con clara satisfacción habló  
-ya es parte de nosotros  
Y así se desató una furiosa tormenta en el interior de Kougami, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Tarde, había llegado tarde. Sus fuerzas y esperanzas se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras la ira y el dolor se apoderaban de él. Así se sentía ser la presa. Como si ellos fueran pequeños y acorralados ratones a la merced de un cruel gato cazador, jugando con ellos antes de devorarlos. Era completamente aterrador. Fue aterrador no encontrar al menos una ventana abierta en esa inmensa obscuridad. Ser un pequeño e insignificante humano frustrado es algo aterrador de sentir. Pero ¿por qué estaban ahí¬? Si Akane no estuviera a salvo no estarían frente a tan desagradable monstruo. Alice, que es parte de Tsunemori no los habría guiado hasta ahí de ser verdad lo que Sibyl decía. Tampoco la castaña les hubiera abierto la entrada si la situación fuera como parecía. No, ella estaba bien. Respiró profundo y se calmó. Miró a su alrededor y observó como la desesperación devoraba a sus compañeros, especialmente a Ginoza, al cual casi podía leerle el pensamiento  
-Te lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Dónde está Tsunemori Akane? – los demás lo miraron sorprendidos  
Pero no hubo reacción, ni siquiera palabras de burla o desprecio. Nada, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquella bizarra habitación. La enorme esfera de cristal suspendida sobre los miembros de Sibyl comenzó a descender lentamente y se detuvo al llegar al piso. Se abrió verticalmente dejando escapar un líquido azulado que se mezclaba con el líquido amarillento sobre el suelo. Un par de delgadas y pálidas piernas dejaban atrás la posición fetal en la que se hallaban para estirarse fuera del cristal. La delicada figura de Tsunemori Akane se erguía lentamente, como si con un mal movimiento pudiera quebrarse. Parecía que, tal como había llegado al mundo se estaba presentando ante ellos, pero su mojado y ahora largo cabello se había apegado a su cuerpo, evitando mostrar totalmente sus partes más privadas. La pequeña mujer hizo el intento de ponerse de pie y como si de una muñeca se tratara, cayó lentamente soltándose de todos los delgados tubos que se conectaban a su cuerpo  
-Tsu-Tsunemori¬? - al fin soltó Kougami aún con asombro   
La mirada ida de la castaña recobro su brillo y con apenas fuerzas en sus delgados brazos enderezó su torso. Enfocó sus ojos en el hombre que se acercaba rápidamente a ella   
-K-Kougami-san- y se vio envuelta en la chaqueta de este  
-bienvenida, Akane- dijo sonriendo aliviado  
-¿realmente estás aquí?- soltó atónita la chica   
-por supuesto- soltó una leve risa- estamos todos aquí- y se giró hacia los demás  
-están… todos… y yo…- miró las palmas de sus manos y luego notó su cuerpo desnudo, provocando un feroz sonrojo en toda su cara, y que se aferrara con fuerza a la chaqueta sobre ella  
-tranquila, no dejaste mucho a la imaginación, pero tampoco se vio todo- soltó en tono burlón tomando un mechón de cabello de ella- gracias a esto  
-ya veo- recordó las palabras de Makishima y sonrió divertida  
-ven, larguémonos de aquí- dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba con delicadeza en sus brazos- Shion parece ansiosa de abrazarte   
-¡¡Akane-chan!!- exclamó la rubia antes de lanzarse sobre la chica para abrazarla sin que Kougami la soltara- ¡¡te extrañamos tanto, no te imaginas cuanto!!  
-valió la pena todo el esfuerzo- dijo Kunizuka mientras se unía al abrazo- incluso si eso nos cobrara la vida  
-lamentablemente así será- la joven voz femenina se escuchó entrando en la habitación- saben que descubrieron algo que no deberían, y creo que entienden que ahora deben desaparecer


	12. Ahora sé que te amo

-lamentablemente así será- la joven voz femenina se escuchó entrando en la habitación- saben que descubrieron algo que no deberían, y creo que entienden que ahora deben desaparecer  
-Shimotsuki… tú ¿lo sabías? ¿sabías sobre todo esto? – pregunto Ginoza un poco incrédulo de que realmente su superior y compañera fuera parte de esto  
-sí, lo sabía ¿y qué esperaban? Sibyl debe evolucionar, y con senpai vinculada al sistema esto (mostrando el dominator) puede juzgar a… criminales más problemáticos- Kougami dejó en brazos de Kunizuka a la castaña  
-asumo por la expresión de Tsunemori y por su anterior estado que todo fue en contra de su voluntad- Shimotsuki sonrió nerviosa- así que así era- dijo Kougami acercándose a ella  
-detente desertor, dado tu historial no es buena idea que te acerques a mí- apuntó su dominator hacia el hombre- un paso más y volaras en mil pedazos, pero quizás pensaremos en perdonar tu vida y la de los demás si senpai accede a volver pacíficamente a Sibyl- miró a la recién nombrada- ¿lo harás, senpai?  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-asumo por la expresión de Tsunemori…  
-por favor ayúdenme a ponerme bien esto- dijo Akane a las dos mujeres junto a ellas refiriéndose a la chaqueta- saldremos de esto, todos lo haremos- las dos mujeres la miraron sorprendidas y luego asintieron  
\- ¿lo harás, senpai?  
La castaña se puso de pie con ayuda de las mujeres junto a ella. Sin que la soltaran comenzó a caminar entre los presentes con torpeza, cual cervatillo recién nacido, con la chaqueta tapando lo justo y necesario a penas. Sus pasos causaron extrañeza en sus compañeros ¿se entregaría?  
-Tsunemori- Kougami se interpuso en su camino, provocando que ella se detuviera- no lo hagas ellos…  
Akane solo lo miró a los ojos, no hizo gesto ni dijo palabra alguna, y él hombre frente a ella se quitó del camino dejándola avanzar  
-¿no vas a detenerla?- susurró Ginoza nervioso a Kougami  
-su mirada… no se entregará- susurro en respuesta- quiere salvarla  
-¿qué?- pero solo recibió un gesto para que la observara  
-senpai, aléjate- dijo la nerviosa inspectora mientras se aferraba al arma en sus manos  
-tranquila, sabes que esto no me hará daño, dijo posando su mano izquierda sobre el dominator- y sabes bien que no tengo fuerzas para un enfrentamiento físico  
-entonces ¿te entregaras?  
-no, me iré de aquí con mis amigos. Hoy no enfrentaremos a Sibyl, aún no ha llegado el momento. Más sentimos el deber de hacer algo, y cuando llegue ese momento, yo misma apagaré las luces de este lugar para siempre  
-estás loca, dime ¿Por qué crees que puedes irte?  
\- porque puedo, Mika-chan- dicho esto, el dominator bajo la palma de Akane cayó pieza por pieza al frío suelo hasta que ni el gatillo quedó en las manos de la inspectora- aún estoy conectada a ellos, pero no queda mucho tiempo, así que solo lo preguntaré una vez ¿quieres venir con nosotros?  
-¿qué? N-no… ¡¡no!!  
-ya veo- abrazó a la atónita chica con delicadeza- entonces, adiós, Mika-chan- y un golpe la dejó inconsciente  
-gracias, Kougami-san- el hombre se había acercado cautelosamente mientras Shimotsuki estaba distraída por Akane  
-no es nada  
-bien, es hora de irnos. Después responderé a todas sus preguntas- todos asintieron- Sugo-san, por favor toma a Mika-chan y llévala hasta el primer piso- y él hombre cumplió la orden de inmediato- Asumo que tienen linternas así que enciéndanlas  
-Tsunemori- interrumpió Ginoza- hay algo que debo hacer primero  
-él ya está esperándote, Alice se hizo cargo. Ve, adelántate  
-gracias. Los estaré esperando en el auto- Kougami le hizo una señal para que se fuera  
-Shion y Kunizuka-san se llevarán el equipo que han traído. Las luces se apagarán, así que tengan cuidado. Vayan- y las mujeres se fueron corriendo luego de haber dejado a Tsunemori en manos de Shinya  
-Kougami-san  
-¿si?  
-¿puedes sostener mi cuerpo?- él asintió- necesito estar lo más erguida posible  
-no hagas ninguna locura- bromeo él  
-no quiero escuchar eso de ti- dijo sonriéndole divertida  
Los ojos de Akane se tornaron de un verde artificial mientras el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar. Kougami la sostenía desde los hombros con sumo cuidado, podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba levemente al hacer el esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie, muy distinto de su mente, la cual se hallaba muy concentrada en cumplir con su tarea: crear la brecha perfecta para escapar con sus compañeros. Los drones y las fuerzas de seguridad serian alertadas pronto si ella no tomaba las acciones correctas en ese momento. La conexión que Sibyl le había impuesto anteriormente en Akane terminó siendo una espada de doble filo para ambas partes, y ahora ella usaría eso como su as bajo la manga.  
De pronto se apagaron las luces, y Akane rezó para que los compañeros que aún estaban dentro del edificio intentando llegar a la salida, no se hubieran visto afectados por el repentino apagón. Solo las linternas en las manos de Hinakawa iluminaban la penumbra. Kougami tomó a Tsunemori en sus brazos cargándola como princesa  
-bien, vamos  
-¡¡K-Kougami-san…!!  
-tranquila, no pesas mucho- respondió sabiendo lo que ella había pensado- Hinakawa, camina frente a nosotros para iluminar el camino  
-¡¡s-sí, cuenten conmigo!!- respondió animadamente pero un tanto nervioso  
-bien. Hinakawa-kun, dame una de tus linternas por favor- él entregó uno de los objetos- así al menos podré ayudar iluminando un poco  
Kougami solo sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida. Akane seguía fiel a ella misma, no importaba como se encontrara, Tsunemori siempre intentaba ayudar a los demás y procuraba no ser un estorbo. Aunque esto último era una estupidez para él ¿Akane un estorbo? Jamás podría entender como eso pasara por la mente de la mujer en sus brazos. Por eso y más nunca podía quitar su mirada de ella, era realmente interesante observarla.  
Aunque ella tuviera una idea, ni se imaginaba cuanto daría él porque ella siempre estuviera bien. Daría su vida por la de ella sin pensarlo un segundo sin esperar algo a cambio. Solo una cosa quería que Akane supiera en el caso de que esto alguna vez llegara a suceder, aquello que entendió al volverla a ver. La amaba, con desespero la amaba, y aunque no deseaba poseerla, al verla salir de su prisión de cristal, se inundó de sensaciones de querer tocarla. No de forma lasciva, no, él necesitaba tocarla y corroborar que aquella bella y fantasmal figura fuera realmente Tsunemori y no una mala pasada. Necesitaba abrazarla y no soltarla más, cuidarla, incluso si ella misma podía hacerlo por cuenta propia. También quería decirle que la admiraba, que la respetaba como persona y como líder. Mira que comenzar a dar órdenes e indicaciones después de despertar de un sueño tan largo. No solo eso, también les salvó la vida y hasta le tendió la mano a quien había conspirado en contra de su persona. Si, definitivamente Akane seguía siendo Akane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff!! al fin pude terminar el capítulo. Escribirlo no me cuesta, lo que cuesta es que mi computador entienda que debe dejar de portarse como el p*** (expresión chilena). Me gustó el capítulo, incluso si quedó más romántico de lo que estaba planeado, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, soy una romántica irremediable y para rematar estaba escuchando "Gloria" de Kalafina (amo esa canción). 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besitooos!!!


	13. Nuestras manos extendidas

Llegaron al final de la escalera. Las luces se mantenían aun apagadas y el silencio era presente. Lograban divisar la entrada completamente iluminada por las luces de la calle, de donde venían los ladridos de un perro. Akane apuntaba la linterna hacia distintas direcciones buscándola. Sabía que Sugo-san la dejaría en algún lugar seguro del primer piso, donde al despertar se sintiera segura, donde otros podrían encontrarla de inmediato. Allá, una pequeña figura se hallaba recostada sobre una banca para los visitantes. Tsunemori la observó hasta que salieron del edificio, como despidiéndose en silencio por última vez y pidiendo a quien sea, que nunca se tengan que enfrentar. A Akane no le importaba mucho lo que Shimotsuki le había hecho, no sentía gran rencor hacia la chica, quizás un poco de tristeza por las acciones de Mika en su contra, pero nada serio. Akane sabía que ella era una víctima de Sibyl, ambas lo eran y quizás cuantos más.  
Los demás ya estaban esperándolos, los ladridos de Dime cesaron tras la orden de Ginoza. Kougami sentó a la castaña junto a Sugo y luego se sentó al otro lado Hinakawa. Shinya se sentó frente al volante y encendió el vehículo. El escondite que anteriormente había usado para huir del país era la mejor opción en aquel momento, pero ¿y si la policía ya lo había encontrado? Comenzó a dudar y ya no sabía qué hacer, haciéndolo sentir un poco aturdido  
-Kougami-san, dirígete a la zona abandonada donde Makishima tenía su casa de seguridad- todos la miraron sorprendidos  
-¿cómo sabes de eso? ¿acaso lees mentes?  
-no seas tonto, si pudiera hacer eso nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero sé bien que estas recordando cuando escapaste la vez anterior  
-¿estás segura que no puedes hacer eso?- ella asintió- bien, vamos. Si lo dices tú, quiere decir que la policía no nos buscara ahí  
-la policía no tiene idea de ese lugar- respondió con una expresión altanera  
-no tenía idea que sabías todo esto, Tsunemori- dijo Ginoza impresionado  
-por supuesto que investigué como Kougami-san huyó. Ya se lo dije una vez a Kougami-san, él no puede deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente  
-eso está claro- dijo Kunizuka riéndose  
-usa la ruta más rápida que exista, Sibyl tardará en volver a la normalidad  
-si, jefa – respondió con burla

Libros es lo que más podías visualizar. Se sentía como si la esencia más pura de Makishima los rodeara e inundara. Para Kougami era como ahogarse, definitivamente no era un sentimiento agradable. Muy por el contrario, Akane se sentía un tanto aliviada, sentía que volvía a aquel espacio blanco donde no había muros ni cielo, donde lo único que había eran libros apilados por doquier. Akane sentía que en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta y Makishima estaría ahí para decirle alguna broma pesada o uno de sus alientos con tintes terroristas y anarquistas. Le parecía un poco gracioso que algo tan molesto como eso la hiciera sentir cómoda, y aun se preguntaba si aquel lugar y aquellos sucesos eran reales o solo había sucedido en su cabeza, y por qué Makishima era quien estaba con ella, fuera cual fuera la respuesta de su cuestionamiento constante.  
Los presentes sentían una enorme curiosidad de la casa de seguridad, se impresionaron bastante al ver tal cantidad de libros, lo cual no era para menos, los libros físicos eran algo extraño de ver en esos tiempos. Es cierto que la mayoría de los presentes había visto la colección de libros de Kougami, pero aquella cantidad frente a sus ojos era realmente impresionante.   
Debido a que Akane estaba segura en los brazos de Kougami, comenzaron a recorrer la casa, tomaban los libros y los ojeaban. Shion abría cajones y puertas de los muebles solo para ver si encontraba algo extraño o curioso. Por otro lado, Kougami se acercó a un sillón y se aseguró que Akane estuviera cómodamente sentada, ella seguía mirando la nada, con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados. Claramente quería decir algo, más no tenía idea de que, y aun así se sentía aliviado debido a que los ojos de la castaña brillaban, ya no parecían muertos. Acarició la mejilla de ella con dulzura y recibió como respuesta la mano de la mujer apuntando a un baúl. El hombre inspeccionó y se encontró con un bolso negro, en el cual reconoció ropa dentro de el. Se acercó a la chica y se agachó frente a ella

-hey, voy a llamar a las chicas para que te ayuden a vestirte- se puso de pie, pero Akane lo tomó débilmente del brazo. La miró y pudo ver la súplica en su rostro- ¿está bien que te ayude yo? Se te va a ver todo  
-¡¡Kougami-san!!- exclamó bastante sonrojada  
-al fin me hablas- dijo sonriendo luego de agacharse frente a ella otra vez para luego comenzar a ayudarla- ¿es vergonzoso?  
-sí y mucho... gracias  
-usualmente los hombres hacemos lo contrario a esto- bromeó para luego recibir una frágil patada de la castaña   
-eso no, tonto. Gracias por salvarme  
-te lo prometí ¿no? - Akane lo miró confundida- aquel día que nos volvimos a ver ¿te lo dije no? Que te salvaría cuando llegara la hora de hacerlo  
Akane comenzó a recordar ese momento. El olor a cigarrillos que desprendía Kougami, la cálida luz del sol entrando por las ventanas, lo incómodo que era el chaleco anti balas, lo enojada y feliz tras volverlo a ver, comenzó a recordar cuando lo regañó, las palabras que dijo y si, aquella promesa  
-sabías que vendría por ti, dejaste pistas y varias pensadas para mi  
-no quería que vinieras...-dijo seriamente- pero sé que no hay fuerza en el mundo que logre detenerte, ni siquiera Sibyl, así que al menos dejé ayuda- el hombre frente a ella rio- aunque eso pudo haber terminado muy mal, pudieron haberte asesinado  
-el riesgo valía la pena, incluso si me acababan en el intento- Akane tomó el rostro de Kougami entre sus manos  
-eso habría destruido mi corazón... aun así lo lograste, no, lo lograron  
Miró hacia donde estaban sus compañeros aun explorando mientras una lágrima de alivio caía por su mejilla mientras sonreía aliviada. Kougami limpió aquella fina gota y terminó de ayudarla a vestirse, acomodó como pudo la larga cabellera de la mujer y le puso las botas militares  
-solo quiero saber una cosa y quiero que seas sincero ¿por qué? ¿fue por esa promesa? ¿por culpa o por qué sentías que era tu deber?  
-no sabes cuantas veces me hice la misma pregunta. Me di muchas vueltas pensando en eso y al final me di cuenta de que es un poco de todo lo que dijiste- terminó de atar los cordones y miró directamente a los ojos de la chica- y también porque te amo

Akane quedó atónita. Jamás espero que Kougami Shinya diría esas palabras, y menos para ella. Abría la boca para intentar decir algo, pero nada salía. Hizo eso unas tres veces más sin éxito, aunque de todos modos no sabía que decir. Esto divertía mucho al hombre, el cual tuvo que aguantar la risa para que Akane no pensara que se estaba burlando de ella. Por otro lado, la chica intentaba poner sus pensamientos orden mientras miraba hacia distintos lugares, para luego dirigir sus ojos directo a los de Kougami, aun así, no alcanzó a decir lo único que pudo llegar a pensar con claridad, ya que el hombre le respondió casi como leyéndole la mente

-hablo enserio, sé que siempre te estoy haciendo bromas, pero jamás lo haría con algo tan serio como esto- la castaña se sintió aliviada tras escuchar eso- es algo de lo que me percaté hace muy poco, pero estoy completamente seguro de ello. Y aunque es así, no tengo el deseo de poseerte- nuevamente Akane lo miraba confundida- lo que quiero decir, es que no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada   
-Kougami-san, pensaba que yo era muy obvia- Akane estaba claramente impactada  
Kougami también se sintió confundido. Recordó las palabras de Shion “no me digas que... ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?”, quizás se refería a eso que su madre le dijo, sobre los sentimientos de Akane hacia él ¿eran tan obvios? Hasta que se lo dijeron no se había percatado, después de todo ella daría todo por salvar a cualquiera de sus amigos y compañeros. Por otro lado, podía distinguir la diferencia en los esfuerzos que la castaña empleaba por él, pero tampoco podía negar que era el que se metía en más problemas en comparación con ellos  
-después hablaremos de eso- dijo la castaña al ver como todos se acercaban a ellos, sacando a Kougami de sus pensamientos  
-Shion y Kunizuka encontraron esto- dijo Ginoza mostrando unas mochilas que todos cargaban- tienen nuestros nombres…  
-están muy equivocados si creen que no imaginé que pasaría todo lo que ha pasado- le respondió sonriendo- deje encargada a Alice de todo  
-eso lo explica bien…- dijo Sugo mirando las mochilas   
-no puedo darles mucho, un poco de ropa adecuada y tecnologia simple, pero que les servirá. También incluí una buena suma de dinero para cada uno, la cual creo está de más decir que la deben cuidar- comenzaron a revisar el contenido  
-onee-chan, esto es…- Hinakawa sostenía nervioso un revolver en su mano- esto es para matar…  
-si, también es para neutralizar y salvar vidas- Akane miró hacia sus pies- es una carga pesada la cual no estás obligado a llevar, pero sería irresponsable de mi parte no darte defensas, a todos ustedes en realidad… más aun considerando que después de todo, sacrificaron su vida aquí por la mía… yo… realmente estoy agradecida con ustedes por salvarme y no hay forma en que pueda retribuirles eso de manera justa…  
-nadie nos obligó- Ginoza la interrumpió- cada uno de los presentes por cuenta propia decidió hacer esto, y sé que ninguno se arrepiente- posó su mano en el hombro de la castaña- y lo volveríamos a hacer- esto provocó que las lágrimas de Akane se derramaran sin que algo las lograra frenar  
-yo solo quiero saber una cosa- Yayoi se puso frente a la chica- Kagari… él ya no está ¿verdad?  
-yo… lo siento, para cuando me enteré ya había sucedido… siento no habérselos dicho  
Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Los que lo conocieron recordaron a Kagari, los que no, hicieron silencio por respeto, pero a pesar de lo melancólico que se había vuelto el ambiente se sintieron felices, pensar que si ellos morían o desaparecían ahí estarían sus compañeros, intentando salvarlos o recordándolos en caso de que ya no estuvieran en este mundo, incluso si no se conocían hace mucho, incluso si no eran familia era así como se sentía   
-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó la rubia- ¿qué sucederá ahora?  
-me duele decirlo, pero lo más seguro es que nos separemos en grupos- pero eso ya todos lo sabían, incluso si no lo hablaron antes- deben deshacerse de todo lo rastreable que trajeron con ustedes, lejos de aquí. Aunque no es lo mejor, ya tienen un reemplazo de estos. Y seré muy honesta con ustedes, en mi estado actual y hasta que me recupere, soy una carga, así que dejare en sus manos la decisión de cómo se dividirán  
-yo iré contigo- respondió Kougami- porque quiero y porque así tendremos tiempo de hablar con calma- dijo antes de cualquier cuestionamiento de Akane  
-¡yo iré con Yayoi!- exclamó alegremente la rubia mientras se aferraba al brazo de la recién nombrada  
-que sorpresa- respondió sarcásticamente Kougami, haciendo que todos rieran  
-no quiero ver cosas extrañas ni quiero ser mal tercio- dijo Sugo sonrojado- así que iré con Hinakawa si a él le parece- el pelirrojo asintió  
-yo también voy con ustedes, Shion va a disimular incluso menos desde ahora- dijo Ginoza, el pelirrojo volvió a asentir  
El ambiente se volvió relajado, haciendo que Akane se sintiera al fin en su hogar, aquellos presentes, bromeando y riendo eran su lugar feliz. Y no solo para ella, todos sintieron lo mismo, como si ya nada malo los podría afectar, incluso si en mucho tiempo no se volvieran a ver, se sentían más unidos que nunca.  
______________________________________

Y hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo. Intentaré publicar el ultimo capítulo antes de fin de año, pero igual me tardaré ya que estoy preparando algo.   
Nos vemos, besitooooos


	14. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con esto concluye este fanfic. Gracias a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad y lo leyeron, de verdad muchas gracias. por favor denle una oportunidad a mi nueva obra "El caso de las muñecas". Nos vemoooooos!!

La luz del sol entraba levemente por la ventana, como hilos de oro a través del espacio entre las cortinas. Akane abrió perezosamente sus ojos y se removió entre las sabanas aun algo confundida. No sabía qué hora era, ni recordaba nada de antes de dormirse, pero tenía claro que era más tarde de lo que habitualmente se levantaba ¿por qué Kougami-san la había dejado dormir tanto? Aunque fuera bueno para que se recuperara su cuerpo, creía que era algo excesivo, aun así, era inútil reclamarle, él era muy estricto con los cuidados hacia Akane. Sonrió al pensar en esto.  
Se levantó de la cama lentamente y abrió las cortinas. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, la luz la golpeo de lleno y aun así Akane sentía un poco de frío. Quizás lo sentía así debido a que su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado por completo. Ahora podía caminar por cuenta propia, su resistencia era menor que antes del incidente con Sibyl, pero se estaba poniendo en forma de nuevo. Siete meses capturada le habían pasado la cuenta, se había vuelto más sensible a las temperaturas y sus ojos no soportaban bien las luces muy fuertes, sin embargo, su vista ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tanta luz solar.  
Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tras un largo suspiro y con sus ojos pegados al suelo se sintió sola. El silencio inundaba aquella habitación y el sentimiento de soledad solo crecía más. No es como que Kougami fuera muy ruidoso, pero el hecho de que siempre estuvieran cerca uno del otro la hacía sentir bien, nunca se sentía sola, pero ¿Dónde estaba ahora? no escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente del pequeño departamento donde ahora se quedaban. Quizás también se había quedado dormido, por lo cual aún estaba en el sofá donde solía dormir. No, él no durmió en el sofá la noche anterior, Kougami durmió en… Akane comenzó a recordar y junto a sus recuerdos apareció un feroz y poco agraciado sonrojo en toda su cara. Se dio suaves palmaditas en las mejillas para tranquilizarse, para luego cubrirse el rostro, aunque nadie la estuviera mirando, se sentía demasiado expuesta. Miró hacia atrás suyo, donde se hallaba la almohada junto a la de ella misma, se recostó mientras hundía su cara en aquel cómodo cojín; el aroma de él estaba impregnado en la almohada y Akane solo podía aferrarse aún más a esta  
-¿qué estás haciendo?  
-kyaa!!- la voz de Kougami la sorprendió tanto que soltó un pequeño y algo lindo grito. Al hombre le pareció gracioso la reacción de la castaña, la cual parecía la de un gato al que asustaron- n-nada  
-toma, bébelo- la mujer se sentó en la cama otra vez y recibió la taza que Kougami le entregaba. Él también se sentó en la orilla de la cama- para subir las defensas ¿no? - el hombre asintió  
-el té con jengibre refuerza el sistema inmunológico- Akane soltó una risa  
-¿por qué parece que estoy hablando con un médico?- siguió riendo  
-porque tienes que recuperarte…- la castaña solo siguió bebiendo el contenido de la taza sin dejar de sonreír- ¿estás…incomoda?  
-eh?- la chica se separó de la taza  
-no me has mirado a los ojos en ningún momento, por eso pensé que te sentías incómoda por lo de anoche… perdón, yo…  
-no es eso, es solo que no recordaba que sucedió antes de dormir y todo se vino de golpe a mi cabeza hace solo un momento, y tu… y tu llegaste justo después de eso- tropezaba con sus propias palabras y el rojo volvía a teñir su rostro  
-¿segura?- ella asintió, ahora mirándolo a los ojos y un tenue rosa en sus mejillas- bien- y sonrió aliviado para luego beber de su propia taza  
Akane miró por la ventana, observó el cielo azul, observó como las cortinas bailaban con el viento, escuchó el canto de un ave que pasó cerca de su ventana, sintió el hombro del hombre junto a ella, el cual se había acercado más a ella, sintió el calor de la taza entre sus manos, y sintió el calor que había vuelto a su pecho. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta dejó de sentir frío y soledad, suspiró aliviada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kougami. No le importaba pasar el resto de sus días así, aunque sabía bien que no era posible, que el futuro no era tan pacifico como lo era aquel momento, pero de vez en cuando, cuando podían permitírselo se dejaban llevar por sus corazones, más ahora que ya estaba todo aclarado.  
Kougami sentía que su pecho al fin estaba en paz, ya no sentía aquel nudo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta al fin salió la noche pasada y desde ahí todo estuvo bien, y esto se reafirmó cuando Akane apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él. Su mirada se perdió en la nada mientras eran rodeados por un cálido silencio, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar.  
Aunque era de noche hacía calor, se podían ver las estrellas a través de la ventana de la pequeña cocina, justo frente al lavaplatos. Akane se encontraba lavando los platos, fingiendo que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Kougami, el cual estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa donde recién habían comido. La miraba intensamente, armándose de valor para preguntarle lo que hace mucho habían dejado inconcluso en Japón. Pero, aunque no esperaba nada de parte de ella, estaba asustado ¿Cómo un hombre de su edad podía temer a lo que una chica le fuera responder? Bueno, no era cualquier chica, era la mujer que admiraba y amaba por lo que era difícil para él  
-¿seguirás observándome en silencio o me dirás de una vez lo que estás pensando?- esto tomó desprevenido a Kougami   
-yo… hay algo que te quiero preguntar- se levantó de su lugar y se paró junto a la castaña- la última vez que estuvimos en Japón dejamos una conversación inconclusa- la chica lo miró- lo que quiero decir… dijiste que eras muy obvia, Shion dijo algo así también, y mamá dijo algo sobre el tema- se rascó la nuca nervioso- Akane ¿tú… que es lo que sientes por mí?   
Era ahora ella la que había sido tomada por sorpresa, tanto que hasta soltó el plato que aun sostenía en sus manos. Los reflejos de Kougami hicieron acto de presencia para salvar al pobre plato, lo dejó con los otros y la miró. Se había puesto completamente roja y evitaba verlo a los ojos. El corazón de Kougami comenzó a calmarse al verla nerviosa, al verla sonrojarse por solo una pregunta. Ya no era solamente él el que se sentía inquieto por algo que a los adultos no debería perturbar.   
Akane caminó hasta el sofá donde él dormía, se sentó y le hizo una seña de que la acompañara. No sabía que tramaba más aun así obedeció, quedando sentado junto a ella  
-¿qué es lo que…?- antes de terminar ella hizo una señal con la mano de que se detuviera- ¿Akane?  
-te diré la verdad, pero me da mucha vergüenza y si te digo que no me mires lo harás de todos modos, pero decírtelo dándote la espalda es muy grosero– Kougami pensó que era gracioso lo que ella hacía, pero se aguantó la risa- tú me gustas… no, más que eso… lo que quiero decir es que es de forma romántica- Akane se tranquilizó un poco- estoy segura que es lo mismo que tu sientes por mi   
-¿hablas en serio?  
-¿me crees tan cruel para hacer una broma así?- él negó con la cabeza  
Akane lo miró con el poco valor que sintió en ese momento y le sonrió, pero rápidamente alejó sus ojos de él nuevamente. Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose internamente qué sucedería ahora. Ambos querían romper el silencio, más no tenían idea de cómo, se sentían como adolescentes nerviosos. Tantas experiencias duras y dolorosas que habían superado para que algo tan frágil como lo eran sus corazones los dejaran sin palabras y sin saber qué hacer. Akane era la que sentía más el peso de esto último, ya que Kougami tras declarársele siguió hablándole, a diferencia de ella la cual sentía que la lengua se la había trabado. Por otro lado, Kougami además de sentirse liberado y feliz, sentía que quería hacer algo más, y aunque la línea que separaba su deseo de amarla libremente y poseerla se había difuminado, solo deseaba hacer una sola cosa ahora que sus pensamientos se aclararon un poco  
-¿puedo hacer algo ahora?- la chica lo miró- ¿puedo acercarme más a ti?   
No se dijeron más, no se hicieron alguna señal, no había un lenguaje secreto entre ellos, no había manera que alguien entendiera exactamente lo que Kougami quería hacer, excepto Akane, ella era la única que podía saber lo que él estaba pensando, y estaba bien, ella también lo deseaba. Por alguna extraña razón todo el nerviosismo de aquel momento desapareció y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos asintió segura de ello. Kougami sonrió y lentamente puso una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de la castaña. La acaricio suavemente, como si del pétalo de una flor se tratara, para luego comenzar a acercarse a ella. Akane cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que tanto tiempo había guardado con gran recelo, para que nadie que la quisiera hacer caer lo utilizara en su contra, para que nadie le hiciera daño al hombre que estaba frente a ella; esconder sus sentimientos por él era la manera en que ella lo protegía, pero ya nada de eso importaba en aquel instante, mañana ya sería otro día para comenzar de nuevo, y en aquel lugar solo estaban Kougami Shinya y Tsunemori Akane, solos, juntos, y sus labios cada vez más cerca uno de otro para al fin tocarse tan suave y dulcemente que parecía un sueño. Creció a un beso más firme y sincero que no necesitaban palabras ni aclaraciones de lo que pensaban y sentían. Era simple y perfecto.  
No estaban conscientes del tiempo que había durado aquel beso, y tampoco les importaba. Se separaron lentamente pero no mucho, ya que Kougami abrazó a Akane y esta le correspondió. Luego de volver a separarse la castaña se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Shinya, el cual aceptó. Akane lo guio hasta la habitación que ella usaba y se acostaron en la cama, solo eso. Ambos sabían que nada más pasaría aquella noche, nada más que dormir en la compañía del otro, y eso estaba bien para ambos.  
No era falta de atracción, tampoco era falta de deseo, solo tenían clara la perspectiva de su compañero. Kougami jamás la tocaría de esa manera mientras el cuerpo de la castaña no estuviera completamente recuperado. Akane sabía lo que él pensaba sobre aquello y no lo pondría en una situación en la que luego Kougami se sentiría culpable, y no es como si necesitaran tener algo más físico de lo que ya tenían, solo el tiempo y sus corazones decidirían lo que pasaría a partir de aquella cálida noche.  
Se durmieron sin darse cuenta de cuando, solo cerraron sus ojos en silencio hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ellos, mientras Akane apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo extendido de Kougami, el cual colocó su otro brazo sobre ella, cerrando el abrazo.

Sobre los demás, la última vez que Akane y Kougami supieron sobre ellos, Yayoi y Shion trabajaban en un pequeño hospital como asistentes de un médico ya mayor que se especializaba en personas con prótesis. Shion vivía con Yayoi en un pequeño espacio detrás del humilde hospital; la rubia seguía siendo tan bella y coqueta como siempre por lo se había hecho muy popular en el lugar, y aunque le llegaban propuestas de matrimonio todo el tiempo, su corazón era fiel a Yayoi y el de ella al de Shion. Ginoza, Sugo y Hinakawa también vivían juntos; los dos primeros se dedicaban a reparar todo tipo de armamentos de origen militar, vehículos y drones. Hinakawa se centraba más en las computadoras, especialmente de lo que reparaban sus compañeros, y hasta el momento jamás había usado el arma que Akane le entregó ya hace un tiempo.  
Aunque el ambiente a su alrededor era difícil y muchas veces peligroso, se sentían seguros. Siempre uno cuidando del otro, hablando incluso de cualquier trivialidad, trabajando, entrenando, cualquier cosa los hacía sentir en paz. Solo una cosa podía perturbar sus corazones: la seguridad y bienestar de sus compañeros, pero incluso así, mantenían la esperanza de volverse a ver, aunque nada les daba garantía de que fuera a suceder.


End file.
